Danganronpa: The Day Chaos Took Over
Danganronpa: The Day Chaos Took Over is a fanfiction created by No. 12: Innocence. Development The story is created to entertain others and to see if the author's brainactivity and writing style is something worth to be read. That being said, his brainactivity is all over the place, so expect this project to be all over the place as well, released bit by bit. But although this may be a WIP, the author hopes the reader will enjoy to read it. Depending on the amount of reaction this gets (both positive and negative (don't be shy, the author ain't made of sugar and is here to learn too)), the author may start writing a bit more often and start editing his Wiki-pages more seriously. (PS, the author's also learning how to Wiki, so it may or may not look abnormal. He's open for suggestions to make the Wiki-pages more appealling) -No. 12: Innocence Setting Breaking Dawn Reformatory The Chaotic Life O' Mutual Killing Characters Breaking Dawn Reformatory Staff ' ' The Artificial Intelligence that has control over the whole Breaking Dawn Reformatory building, almost as if she’s the building itself. Although she is genderless, her voice, character and mannerisms make it that most people refer to her as a “she”. Hygiene is of high importance to her and she’ll get mad if others make a mess of the place. She most likely developed her sudden mood swings after the rough reconfigurations done by Monokuma. Breaking Dawn Reformatory Students 'Koshi Eikyo' The main protagonist of this story. He’s the kind of person that despises sitting still and not being able to do anything. That’s why he’s struggling with being the Super High School Level ???, because he doesn’t know what he should be doing to help. Although he doesn’t mind voicing his frustrations to and about others, he cares deeply about everyone around him. ---- 'Kasumi Yakuhin' Although she looks young and acts playful, she has a bright and clear mind. She loved chemistry since she was young, but due to her carefree handling of even the most dangerous chemicals, she wasn’t allowed in any official lab anymore, even though she has never caused an accident. But her talent was noticed by the underground alchemy community, and thanks to her progress there she gained the title Super High School Level Alchemist. ---- 'Issei Hyoshi' A musician who could get all the girls he wants if he wouldn’t get flustered around them. Being born as a mute in a large family of singers, he had a tough time growing up. However, because only his vocal cords were damaged and nothing was wrong with the extreme lung capacity that was also running in the family, he started going his own route in the music industry with the saxophone. He quickly became famous in the jazz world and was granted the title Super High School Level Saxophonist. ---- 'Shocho Hanjiru' Most of the time a mature girl, but becomes an overly excited smartass whenever coding and decoding is involved. Her talent already became clear as a toddler because she was solving anagrams with ease. Substitution, transcription, you name it and she’ll solve within a minute, which was quite the feat for a middle schooler. Her intelligence was noticed by government officials and she got scouted as the Super High School Level Cryptographer. ---- 'Sujigaki Eishaki' An eccentric personality who has the habit to articulate his admiration for people expressively. Although the work he directed in his middle school’s filmclub didn’t get the attention of the masses, due to his preference for “not appealing subjects”, the critics praised him and most of the 57 short films he directed in three years. By the time he got into high school, he was awarded the title Super High School Level Director. ---- 'Yureiko Tengoku' A manipulative girl who claims to be in direct contact with the people of the afterlife. Her ability to give voices to the ghosts around her manifested when she was 8 years old. Initially frightened by the ability, she quickly made it her own. She became the intermediary to people who wanted to talk to their loved ones once more and quite accurately predicted the future several times. Thanks to this, she was granted the title of Super High School Level Medium. ---- 'Mikio Dageki' A vagabond who got in charge of a large forest at an early age through unconventional ways. When he ran away from home, he got taken in by an old forester couple, they taught him everything they knew about the forest. When the husband died, he took it upon himself to help the lady and became the next forester. Under his supervision, the forest and its habitants flourished, and he therefor was given the title Super High School Level Forester. ---- 'Takara Chikyu' An adventurous girl who doesn’t fear to face a bit of danger from time to time. Because she didn’t want to leave her parents, although they are always on a journey to fill up their own museum, she was home-schooled by them during their travels. Thanks to that she had first-hand experience of many subjects, like languages, history and geography, but most of all developed the same love for treasure hunting as her parents. Thanks to her own contributions to many museums, she was given the title Super High School Level Treasure Hunter. ---- 'Tadashi Setsuri' A mild guy, but an incredible team player. As a young basketball player, he became famous regionally for his agile movements and high jumps. But due to an accident he became crippled when he was 13. But he kept going, started training his arms instead and again made a name for himself, although this time for his spectacular combo of wit and speed. Although he officially can’t play in a normal match, he still is by far the best of all players in his age group and became the Super High School Level Basketball Player. ---- 'Shimuru Kiyosumi' A girl that can deliver terrifyingly accurate strikes in the few moments she is not scared. Although she’s quick to get frightened in normal situations, thanks to the finest teachers her rich parents could afford, she’s in a mostly clear state of mind during her fights. While in middle school she was already able to make quick work of the top of the high school fencers. Because she even made top-class fencers fight her for real, she was awarded the title Super High School Level Fencer. ---- 'Bakuchi Kanjo' A dealer who almost never shows his emotions. His father is a big name in the underground world and runs a casino with the family. As he was the youngest of seven siblings, he had to work twice as hard to earn the respect of his father. This work bore fruit and he quickly became well known in the community as “Fair Play”. Although he refused many (legal) job offers out of respect for his father, he accepted the title Super High School Level Croupier. ---- 'Ayane Tomonari' A cheerful girl with a booming, resonant voice. During primary school, she developed a love for both singing and acting. With her naturally beautiful voice she was always able to take the lead role. While auditioning for minor roles in an official opera to start out, she was scouted for a leading child role, making her one of the youngest singers ever to take the lead role in an opera. Thanks to this, she was awarded the title Super High School Level Opera Singer. ---- 'Sho Kuryoku' Despite that he’s strict, he’s one of the most charismatic and helpful leaders you’ll be able to find. Following in his father’s footsteps, he started out in the army when he was 12 and quickly made his way up to being one of the most promising jet fighter pilots. He may have yet to fly an actual jet, but he’s gotten the hang of flying gliders and passed all fly simulation tests with flying colours. Thanks to his efforts while training, he was granted the title Super High School Level Pilot. ---- 'Nemuri Ishiki' She’s a quiet person and easily fades into the background, but has an angelic voice which you won’t easily forget. Out of admiration of the therapists that helped her through her youth, she vowed to become a hypnotherapist herself. But as she has to make money too, she also frequently performs as a stage hypnotist, in spite of the fact she hates this kind of cheap entertainment that diminishes the reputation of hypnotism. But thanks to her stage performances she became famous and was given the title Super High School Level Hypnotist. ---- 'Ikioi Shimosaka' Although he’s the average “muscles for brains” and is overly competitive, he has a golden heart. Although he specialises in road cycling, he’s also into mountainbiking and track cycling. In all cycling races and competitions he has participated in so far he never failed to at least take a podium place thanks to his unparalleled leg strength. When he won the third national youth competition in a row, he was gifted the title Super High School Level Cyclist too. ---- 'Chieko Chisiki' A quiet and insomniac girl with a photographic memory. She’s well known for her incredibly detailed books about history, which she’s able to make interesting without having to resort to writing about violence and gore. Other historians thanked her for making “real” history popular again with the young generation and she was awarded the title Super High School Level Historian. ---- 'Toshiyuki Hinuku' A sarcastic and sickly looking guy, but he has a great thirst for biological knowledge. What first was a hobby to make himself understand why his body was the way it is (as he was physically weak and needed frequent medication), became a full-fledged study on microbes, body mechanics, medication, etcetera. Thanks to his research on his own body, doctors had a better understanding of the rare sickness he had and could help others in the same condition more effectively. Thanks to his research, he was given the title Super High School Level Biologist. (*For now, the author's going with these names. Most of them are to his liking, but others may or may not change in the future) Story Prologue Danganronpa: The Day Chaos Took Over/Prologue Category:Stories